mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Caballeron
Ricardo Schinetzer (Brazilian Portuguese) Evgeniy Waltz (Russian) |cutie mark = }} Dr. Caballeron is a male Earth pony who appears in the episodes Daring Don't as a minor antagonist, and later in Stranger Than Fan Fiction as the major antagonist. He appls appears in the chapter book Daring Do and the Eternal Flower. He is an enemy of Daring Do and a collaborator with fellow antagonist Ahuizotl. Development Prior to The Hub Network's press release for Daring Don't, Dr. Caballeron's name was revealed in October 2013 via Michael Dobson's online resume. Dr. Caballeron's appearance and approach to archaeology mirror those of Indiana Jones character René Emile Belloq, who also sold artifacts for personal profit. "Caballeron" is a surname derived from the Spanish word "caballero," meaning "horseman" or "gentleman"; in common usage it refers to a caretaker/rider of horses, and in aristocratic terms, it refers to a noble or knight. Its usage here may be a horse pun, or it may refer to his status as a scholar with a degree of the highest rank. According to M. A. Larson, a scene in Slice of Life featuring Dr. Caballeron was planned but cut for time. Depiction in the series Dr. Caballeron first appears in the season four episode Daring Don't during a scuffle between Daring Do and a group of stallions who work for him. When the thugs incapacitate Daring, Caballeron seizes a gold ring that the two sides were fighting over and smugly thanks Daring Do for finding the ring for him. He reveals to Daring that he's working with Ahuizotl and intends to sell the ring to him, make a fortune, and retire in splendor. What Ahuizotl intends to do with the ring is apparently of little consequence to him. In the forest, Dr. Caballeron and his henchponies encounter a disguised Daring Do who offers a large bag of bits for the ring. With Ahuizotl not present, Caballeron is eager to sell. When Ahuizotl angrily storms onto the scene, Caballeron makes off with the bits and leaves the ring behind. In the season six episode Stranger Than Fan Fiction, Dr. Caballeron and his henchponies pursue Daring Do to a Daring Do Convention in Manehattan, and he expresses displeasure at not being more popular with Daring Do fans. In order to claim an artifact that Daring recently found, he abducts Rainbow Dash and Quibble Pants to bait her into the open. After his attempt to find a rare treasure ends in failure, Caballeron and his henchponies are chased off by a ferocious Cipactli. In the Daring Do book series, Dr. Caballeron made his debut in book four, Daring Do and the Razor of Dreams. He is stated to have wanted to partner up with Daring Do on her adventures, but Daring Do refused. Dr. Caballeron is shown to speak with a distinctive Spanish accent. Depiction in Equestria Girls Caballeron is mentioned by Juniper Montage in the half-hour special Movie Magic. Other depictions IDW comics In , Dr. Caballeron appears opposing Daring Do and Fluttershy in the search for Queen Parabola's treasure, and he is shown to be in a tenuous partnership with Ahuizotl. Chapter books Dr. Caballeron is mentioned in Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare and Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore. In Daring Do and the Eternal Flower, Dr. Caballeron briefly appears as a minor antagonist in chapter 2, "Daring Takes the Lead," and chapter 6, "To Catch a Leaf Thief." Much like his debut in Daring Don't, Caballeron steals a valuable item for Ahuizotl in exchange for a hefty sum of bits. In Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds, Dr. Caballeron is mentioned again, and Daring Do sees a statue that looks "exactly like Dr. Caballeron." The cover of the book appears to depict Dr. Caballeron himself, with more of a beard, at the location. My Little Pony (mobile game) Dr. Caballeron is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook ''DR. CABALLERON and his henchponies will do anything for money. Got something that needs selling? He'll do the job. Caballeron has a taste for ancient artifacts. Watch out for his entrancing accent—it's been known to get ponies in trouble.'' Merchandise In the Equestrian Odysseys expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, card #10 C names Dr. Caballeron with a trademark symbol and lists the quote "It's a cerberus-eat-cerberus world out there, so you have to do everything you can to get ahead." Quotes Gallery See also * * * *Buried Treasure References de:Dr. Caballeron it:Dr. Caballeron pl:Dr Caballeron pt:Dr. Caballeron ru:Доктор Кабаллерон Category:Antagonists Category:Doctors Category:Supporting characters